


Teach me how to Be Bad

by Kinkyweeb69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Erwin Smith, F/F, M/M, Multi, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkyweeb69/pseuds/Kinkyweeb69
Summary: Armin is an orthodox co-worker that has no time for a relationship- Eren Jeager takes his best friend to a company party to find him a "stress relief."





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren, I can't go- there's too much work for me to just blow off!"

"Trust me, Armin, you will thank me for this later~!"

There was no stopping Eren- he has such a one-track mind that it is hard to shake off his suggestions. He and Armin had met at the S. Corps., while working on a lead project with one another. As two of the 10 best recruits, they became the closest of friends. Well, Eren bombarded him so much with friendly emails, Armin had to check if it was true.

Yet here they were, dressed in casual pants and Oxford shirts, walking into the company's party at The T. For Armin, this was frightening; he had never not worn a suit jacket and tie. His hair was never cut so short in his life. But it was one thing he would let Eren take care of.

"How far is this party, Eren? D-do you think anyone would recognize me? Am I too w-wild looking for a company party? Eren-?"

Eren spun around and covered Armin's mouth with his hand.

"Won't you just Calm Down?" Eren enunciated. "It's just a company party- just have the same confidence as when you work at the desk. Now, who are you?"

"Eren wha-"

"Who. ARE. You?"

"I'm Armin Arl-"

"What was that?"

"I'm Armin ARL-"

"COME AGAIN?!"

"I'M ARMIN ARLERT!"

"AND WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DO?!"

"I LEAD COMPANY PROJECTS!"

"HOW GREAT ARE YOU AT YOUR JOB?"

"I'M THE BEST"

"YOU ARE WHAT?"

"THE BEST!!"

"exACTLY!! Now, we are gonna go in there and show how awesome we are outside of work! C'mon!" Eren spun him around and lead him up the sidewalk to the bar's doors. Armin felt more comfortable after the pep talk and opened the doors.

The bar was a lot less crazy than he thought. A Jazz band was playing towards the back of the bar, people were chatting amongst themselves as he and Eren made it through to the company's party room. Once they made it through, the party livened up more than what was seen before. The bartender was showing off his skills at mixers, the music was loud and energetic, some bald-shaved guy was singing badly on the Karaoke machine. Everyone turned towards his direction and cheered. Several co-workers jumped to their feet and began to speed-walk towards him, catching him by surprise.

"Eren what do I do?" He quickly whispered over his shoulder.

"Go make small talk- see you in a few, bro"

That was no help, because for the life of him, he never liked to chat about nothing. It's wishing for death when death laughs at your pain. He did say that he would show how great he is when not working at his desk.

Here goes nothing...


	2. Small talk... yeah...

The co-workers pulled him into a semi-closed circle, bombarding him with compliments and questions about the last company project he exceeded in. It was overwhelming, but exciting to hear what he had never had the chance of being exposed to. 

"You're too kind" and "It was nothing, really", was all he was able to say until another question was asked. Armin enjoyed this little spotlight of his as the group made their way to the tables. For a quick moment, he darted his eyes in search of Eren, his designated "friend-to-leave-when-I-can't-take-this-anymore", he found him at the bar with two other guys.

Right. Small talk..

"Excuse me, everyone, I will be back shortly!"

His little paparazzi gave a groan, but let him leave to join the rest of the party. Armin looked over to the karaoke station, the scrawny guy was still going hard at it, and some girl joined him in the duet, with a mouthful of food. It was hard to tell what they were singing due to how muffled her voice carried over the speakers. It was very amusing to watch, but he really should have watched where he was going.

A loud gasp in front of him and the sound of broken glass, caught his attention. 

"What the FUCK, MAN- DO you have ANY Idea how much THIS SHIRT COSTS?!"

The guy turned around and was at least three heads taller than Armin was. He had been doused with his glass of wine, looking like a murderous horse. Armin could not help but laugh.

 

"So you think this is Funny?!" The tall man said as he lift him up by his collar.

 

"Jean, Calm Down, man! We are still at the party- let's not gather unnecessary attention!" Said the even taller guy behind him. He was probably the only guy in the room to stop horseface- that and maybe the C.E.O. firing him for attempted assault.

"Nah, this idiot needs to be taught a-" in the blink of an eye, Armin landed on his feet and Jean was on the ground.

"JEAN!" immediately, taller guy was by his side.

"Are you alright, Armin?"

"Yeah, I am just fine-" he turned towards the voice that belonged to a man clad in a black, Au Noir shirt, and dark olive green pants, "wait, do I.. know you?"

"WHAT the Fuck, man- I could have done that!" Eren bellowed over the karaoke machine. 

"You were too slow, Eren. Armin was about to get unfairly pummeled. I get here, and the first thing I see is you enjoying yourself and Armin, here, getting caught up in a pre-bar fight." The fashionably late man pointedly stated. For as long as Armin was alive, he had been able to speak. Not only speak, but know really long words since the age of 4 years old. In this moment, he could not put "Thank" and "you" together to the man that saved him. That man was the best employee in the business, with the attitude to go with his exemplary skillset. That man started from the bottom of the bottom. 

His name was...

"Levi"


	3. Too good to be true- am I dead?

"Levi"  someone from across the room called out.

The whole room turned to the double doors again, and ran up towards the mysterious man.

"Oh my God, it's really you." Armin barely audible, whispered.

"You say something, kid?" Levi turned towards him.

"He's talking to ME!" He again, muttered to himself.

"Maybe your friend got too frazzled, Eren." Levi stated as he checked Armin for any signs of bruises.

"Hey, he is fine. Lay off, buddy." Eren began to say.

"No I'm not! I-I mean, you are THE Levi Ackerman that Co-founded the S. Corps. I-I am truly honored, sir!"

" 'Sir?' That is unnecessarily formal, kid. It is appreciated, but call me Levi outside of work. We are all people in public." He acknowledged as he looked at Eren. His face didn't quite show it, but Armin had a feeling that Eren was too dense to understand the statement was meant for him, especially. Eren did look back at him, so he may have noticed. This was too much excitement. If any other surprises were to occur, Armin might pass out do to "fan-girling to death", if that were a true thing to happen. Eren did look back at him, so he may have noticed.

"Um, Hey, can someone please get me a bag of Ice?" The tall guy asked from the floor.

"Huh? OH YEAH, I'll get that for you, uh-"

"Marco. Marco Bodt- and call an ambulance, I think he's out cold" He worriedly reported to the three of them.

"He'll be fine" Levi scoffed as Armin headed off to the bar.

 

"Uh, Hi- may I get a rag and a glass of Ice? Thanks!" 

"Sure thing, kiddo" The bar tender grinned with a smile. They were quite bubbly for a bar fight in their own bar. Armin didn't question it, but eyed them as they skillfully, and probably unnecessarily threw ice into the glass opposite of the counter. 

"Boss, I think this kid is gonna jump out of his pants if you don't just hand it to him already!" The blonde man called over from the register.

Placing the glass of ice and rag in front of Armin, they gave a pout, "you sure know how to ruin a good time, Moblit~"

"I was just wasting time, til the 'Big Hancho' could finally come over," they whispered to him, as Armin ran into yet another taller, bulkier, man.

"EXCUSE ME!" Armin flinched as he caught the glass before it hit the floor, yet he dropped it once he saw who it was he bumped into.

"That's one way to make a first impression" the hunk of a man exclaimed over the music.

"I must be dreaming.... I... must be dreaming." Armin muttered to himself. He could not believe his eyes- it was too good to be true. He never thought that he would meet two of the Co-founders in one night. Let alone, meet HIM. It wasn't supposed to happen this way- this was supposed to be a meeting while on a project, but when his manager promoted him to Vice Manager, letting him get a glimpse of his greatest dreams. But this... was going to be the beginning of a whole lot of transformation. 

  


Of Armin anyway....


	4. First Impressions

Armin stared blankly at the coffee machine. It was amazing enough how he made it in to work while preoccupied with his memory of last night. He hadn't yet pushed any button on the elevator, standing motionlessly in the corner. 

 

_Damn it, Armin~_

_Pull yourself together!_

 

Last night's party was amazing..... He lift the coffee to his face to fangirl in quiet. Yet, he was also thinking about how the conversation with the C.E.O., Mr. Erwin Smith... 

_oh my god- oh my god- oh my god_

The elevator, began to move up- someone had called it to the upper levels. 

_It'll stop any moment now~_

 

_44...45...46..._

 

_Any~ Moment now~!_

 

_52....53....54...55- Ding!_

Armin let out a sound of relief as he relished over the mindless elevator.

"You!"

 

 


End file.
